


Upholding At Least One Tradition

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Just Married, Marriage, Married Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Sherlock's Heart, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has not had the most typical relationship with Molly, from inception to wedding. But when it came time to enter their honeymoon suite, he found he wanted to keep hold of at least <i>one</i> tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upholding At Least One Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisherz365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/gifts), [bondiyang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bondiyang/gifts).



> So this is _another_ fic based on one of **[daisherz365](http://sincerelydayyy.tumblr.com/post/121058568910/let-there-be-headcanons-i)** 's Sherlolly headcanons that **bondiyang** picked this in my fic acronym free-for all for me to write last month, which amused me to no end. In this case, the prompt was " _Sherlock saying screw it to his not wanting to be like other dudes and eagerly sweeping Molly off her feet to walk over the threshold after their wedding._ " It seemed like today my dear friend **daisherz365** could use a pick-me-up so I decided to write it now instead of after the holidays. ::hug:: Hope it cheers you up a little bit, sweetie.

He’d been through the traditional wedding with John and Mary, insofar as it had gone. And he supposed there was something to be said for the comfort of traditions, the soothing lull of having a wedding be the same as everyone else’s. it was what his friends had wanted, and he could see it being what he himself would want on the off chance he ever decided to do the socially acceptable thing and settle down into a relationship and allow it to progress to the point of marriage.

Not that he had actually ever _planned_ on doing that, of course. But life was unpredictable, and he knew there was the slimmest of slim chances.

What he had not expected, however, was falling in love with Molly Hooper.

Or having the urge to buck every known tradition when it came to his courtship of her.

Or suggesting they simply elope three months after they moved their relationship from what she termed “friends with benefits” to simple cohabitation to dating.

Or running off to Honolulu without a word to friends or family beyond “We’ll see you in a few weeks.”

And not giving a fig whether they realized he’d be coming back a married man or not.

This was not like him and he knew he should be worried that this was not like him but in the midst of this tumult of their relationship he’d nearly lost her. The bullet had missed by mere centimeters and if she hadn’t heard the scrape of the chair she could have been dead. He knew time was precious on this earth, and no time more precious than time with those that you loved, and he loved no woman more than he loved Molly. So all of this made perfect sense to _him_ even if it made no sense to anyone else, except maybe Molly.

Their hands were clasped as they made their way to their hotel, the Embassy Suites Waikiki Beach Walk. He’d booked them an oceanview one bedroom suite, which was going to cost a pretty penny for the two weeks they were going to stay but he didn’t care. He had money in the bank and he’d take on extra cases after his honeymoon to make up for it.

His honeymoon. This was his honeymoon. Molly was officially his wife and he was officially her husband and no one could tear them asunder. Not even Mycroft, no matter how much he might want to, if he did. Sherlock wasn’t sure he’d want to, though. He was sure Mycroft knew when they’d taken steps to register the marriage, and while he hadn’t said anything to them or anyone else he hadn’t made a move to stop them, either. He seemed to approve of Molly even if he didn’t approve of the way the relationship had taken place. But it wasn’t his place to approve or to judge, to be quite frank. Their arrangements had worked for them as they’d sorted themselves out, and now they were husband and wife, and that was the important part.

“So since we went about none of this the traditional way I suppose you aren’t going to carry me over the threshold,” Molly said with a smile, her wedding ring rubbing against his. He hadn’t gotten her an engagement ring when he’d suggested eloping, an oversight he’d corrected just before they’d boarded the plane, surprising her with a white gold ring with a diamond surmounted by opals, which were her mother’s birthstone. She’d teared up and kissed him soundly at that, and he ran his thumb over the smooth stones now.

“Nothing else may have gone according to tradition but I’ll be damned if I’m not carrying you over the threshold,” he said, looking down at her. “And I’ll do it again when we get back home, too.”

She chuckled and then gave him a wide grin. “I honestly thought you’d skip _all_ the traditional bits, all things considered. I mean, I didn’t even wear a fancy white dress.” She looked down at her dress, which was a strapless white dress with an eyelet lace top layer over a cotton bottom layer that came down mid-thigh that was more appropriate for beach wear, considering they had gotten married on the beach. She had paired the dress with dressy white sandals. “Though it is pretty, I suppose.”

“Well, once my mum and dad find out we got married and didn’t invite them, they’ll demand a grand ceremony, so I’m sure you’ll get the pretty dress eventually,” he said. “If you want it. You can always say no. My mum can then go harp on Mycroft to ask his PA to make things official and give her the wedding of the century.”

Molly laughed and then leaned over and kissed his cheek. “It could be nice, I suppose. I mean, we’ll have had this for us. If it all turns out to be a disaster, I’ll have had the perfect wedding already. No one can take that from me.”

He grinned at her as they got to the door. The bellhop opened the door and took their luggage in, and after a moment Sherlock swept Molly into his arms and carried her into the suite as she snuggled into him. “I can now say I have done one thing according to tradition, Mrs. Holmes,” he said.

“You certainly have, Mr. Holmes,” she said as he set her down. She moved to put her arms around his neck to kiss him softly. He kissed her back, enjoying the feel of her against him, knowing her was going to get to enjoy this every night and every morning and every day for the rest of their natural lives, if he was lucky. Far too soon she pulled away. “You take care of tipping the bellhop and I’ll go see what kind of bathing arrangements this suite has. I think I’d like to take a nice soak in the company of my husband. I might have a bit of sand I need help getting washed off.” She gave him a rather seductive grin and then made her way further inside the suite. He grinned as he watched her saunter off. He was indeed a very lucky man, he realized, and he would make sure to tell her how lucky he was as often as possible.


End file.
